


Stress Relief

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Dean drabble inspired by the edit
Relationships: Dean x You, dean x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Stress Relief

He slams the door as he slides behind the wheel, then smacks the flat of his hand against the steering wheel in frustration. “Son of a bitch!”

You put a hand on his shoulder, soothing. “Dean, we’ll find him.”

“He’s always a step ahead of us. Every fucking time.” He looks at you for a second, then drops his head again. “I just need this to be over.”

“I know, baby.” You move closer, slipping an arm around his waist, and he folds you up in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been…”

“A grumpy old bear?”

He lets out a soft snort of laughter. “Yeah, I guess. I never meant to take it out on you.”

“You don’t. Your poor Baby, on the other hand…” you tease, nodding towards the steering wheel. He smiles ruefully as your hand touches his face, and he leans into your palm, then kisses it. You mold your lips to his, soft, and with a little moan he responds, his hold on you tightening. You let your hand slip down into his lap, and you smile into your kiss at what you find there. “You know what you need? A little stress relief.” A muffled groan rumbles from deep in his chest as you give him a gentle squeeze. “Why don’t you find us a nice, quiet place?”

For a moment he crushes you to his chest, kissing you hard and deep, and then he loosens his grip on you to reach for the ignition. Baby roars to life, and you sit back as he throws her in reverse. You let your hand trail down the tense muscles of his thigh, then back up, and he struggles to focus. “Killin’ me here,” he manages as your fingers move to the button of his jeans. By the time he hits the edge of town, you are sliding his zipper down and slipping your hand inside. 

He swears softly as you lean down, lifting his shirt a little to nibble at his belly. He is fully hard now, and you slip your fingertips into the waist of his boxers, uncovering the head of his cock and giving it a slow lick. “I don’t think I can wait much longer,” you tease, and with a growl, he cranks the wheel, driving down a rough pasture trail into a small copse of trees. You look up at him with a naughty grin. “Good choice.”

He lifts up from the seat enough to let you tug his jeans and boxers down and free him, and then you take him in as deep as you can, pulling back up with a gentle suction. He grips the steering wheel with one hand, the fingers of the other tangled in your hair as his hips buck up a little beneath you. He scoots a little farther down on the seat, and you move your hand between his thighs to cradle his balls as you take him in again, a little deeper, humming happily at the velvety heat and heft of him against your tongue.

You glance up at him, his head hung down, eyes closed and lips parted as he loses himself to you, and there’s nowhere in the world you’d rather be. He rarely lets you take care of him, not without reciprocating, always wanting to make sure you get what you need, too. But when he does just surrender to you, lets himself go and just immerse himself in the pleasure, he’s breathtaking.

He’s getting close now, his hand tenses as he resists taking control, but you reach up and place your hand over his as you take him in deep and hold him there for a moment. You keep the suction tight as you pull back, then brace your other hand on his thigh and give a slight little nod.

He groans, deep and throaty, and begins to thrust. You relax and let him take over, jaw aching a little as he finally spurts hot and thick down your throat. His arms fall limp to his sides and his head drops back on the headrest as you finish him, then pull off with a gentle kiss.

You grab your water and take a long pull from the bottle, then turn back to kiss his damp forehead before you help adjust his clothes. He hasn’t raised his head, watches you from half-open eyes, a faint smile on his lips. You kiss him and smile. “Need a nap?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I do. C’mere.” You snuggle up close by his side and let his arms surround you, and you doze off together beneath the shelter of the trees, basking in the rare moment of peace.


End file.
